Change me!
by Naughty miss Alice
Summary: Onodera Ritsu sees Takano-san...Takano see Onodera.. As these two sets their sites on one another...How would the people respond to their actions
1. Planning always comes first!

Chapter one

Um...what now?

Onodera Ritsu was walking around the building looking for his current boss Takano-san...

He felt as if he needed to say his true feelings for once and make a new start!

That was the same think Takano was thinking...

Ritsu set up the whole plan as he made his way to the office printing building..

Takano was making photo copies for the next meeting.

There he will trap him and confess but he didn't really have any guts for that!

Don't worry he thought quietly

I can do it for sure


	2. Please hear to my feelings

Chapter two

Please hear my feelings

I have always wondered what would just happen if I confessed when Takano-san Asked me to...Why?

The big door opened with Takano-san drinking his coffee while re-reading the new print for the meeting.

'Onodera? What are you doing here?' He asked

'Um...Just..I mean...I...'

God dammit! Just tell him and get it over with...But then what if he has waited too long...Maybe he likes yokozawa now? Maybe he is long over me?

'Spit it out already! He said loudly

'Please...' I muttered...It was the only thing I could say at the moment

'Please what?' Takano asked again grinning this time.

'Please hear my feelings...' I said

'Are you saying that you love me Onodera?' Takano said

'Yes...' I finally said

Out of the blue Takano-san pushed me onto the table and started kissing me like no tomorrow! =_=

I wonder what will happen now? ^_^


	3. I love

Chapter three

I LOVE...

Takano suddenly kissed me...

WHAT?! This is too sudden! What should I do?!

'Onodera, I love you too much.' Takano whispered

I couldn't do anything but blush even though he said those words for a long time...How is now any different?

Takano started taking off my t-shirt while kissing me not wasting a single moment to get me naked

GRAB...'ah...' I moaned out

'It seems you'll always be sensitive in this area..' Takano breathed out while stroking my errection

'Stop! Takano-san! please!' I shouted at him

'Why should I do that?' Takano questioned

'Because! You-'

'It's your fault for tempting me...Now say those words.' Takano demanded

'Eh?' I asked curiously

'Say you love me.' He said forcefully

'I love...'

'What's going on in here?!' Yokozawa screamed

'Nothing!' I screamed back as I ran for the exit

Ohhh My stomach hurts! How did he know I was in there!

I ran to my apartment and shut the door...

Another day of sighing

Sorry for making this too short again...Here Onodera is clearly in love with Takano so now this really is about the methods Takano use to make him say he loves Takano,I look forward to what I write next! Also today my favourite comment is from

_Rino6rimichi...Congrats! I will write a chapter about anything you want from any story..if you want:) _

**-Naughty miss alice**

**xxx**


	4. The other me

Chapter four

The other me...

The next day I went back to work. It took me a long time to decide if I should take the day off or just face Takano-san,but after what we did yesterday I doubt I could seriously look him in the eye...

I opened the door to the publishing building and waited for an elevator...It wasn't a long wait so I quickly hopped on one.

As I went up I had a quick stop at level three,That was the financial department.

The door slowly opened and there was...Takano-san panting and sweaty...Why? His clothes were so messy too...

Could he have? He couldn't have?

'Onodera?' He said surprised

'G-good morning' I said back looking down

I knew it,he had done it with Yokozawa-san...It was too obvious with the guilty look and the flushed expression.

Why do I feel so sad?

The elevator door opened...Takano-san was the first to slowly walk out.

I felt betrayed by him. Why would he touch me if he was seeing Yokozawa-san, honestly there was nothing wrong with that but it just hurt me.

At first all I thought I had to do was confess but now I knew that I had to ask Takano-san face to face what he really thinks of me...

**But you don't want to hear his answer...**

The other me is telling me this...The truth

**Don't ask him...You can already see he cheated on you**

We weren't dating in the first place!

**That doesn't change the fact he cheated on you**

Shut up! Don't...talk...

**He said he loved you...**

That was then...This is now

**How about yesterday? I don't think he can change in one day**

...

**He was tired waiting for you so he made out with Yokozawa to relieve his stress...**

The he's gonna tell me soon right?

**I wouldn't tell after all two hot guys are in his fingers,You wouldn't end it there would you?**

'Onodera-kun?' A voice asked

I slowly looked up seeing Saeki-san

'I didn't know you were here?' I said cheerfully

'Just a visit to give you this'

She handed him a green box

'Happy birthday~' She said cheerfully

I forgot..it's my birthday today!

'Thanks' I calmly said

'I thought that we could have some drinks at the pub with our old friends' She offered

'Sorry,I have work today...Takano-san is making me write up a report about one of the Manga we published so...sorry' I said apologetically

'Don't worry about it! Since you're so busy now we can arrange another time?'

She asked

'Sure! I have...today's Tuesday so I have...Thursday off!' I said excitedly

'Okay! See you there' She shouted with lot's of excitement

As I finished waving I gave a deep smile...

She remembered my birthday of all people :)

I am looking forward to Thursday!

Oh! But first I gotta open the present she gave me 3

I opened the box to find...

CONDOMS...

WTF? Why would she give a condom?!

I found a note on the lid of the box

Happy birthday Onodera-kun!

May you have another happy year of Manga Publishing~

I figured you would be dating so I gave you some condoms! But don't worry~ you'll get your real present later~ Hee Hee~

Bye for now!

-Saeki-san

God...why condoms of all things...

_Hi~ Did you enjoy this chapter?!_

_I made it a bit longer since I had the time~ For all of you wondering...The other person talking to Onodera about this birthday is the girl who's a friend at his old company (refer to episode seven) And this may sound creepy but Onodera's other self is the self of when he was young but he sounds a lot more negative then I wanted oh well~ If you have no problems I don't mind a negative Onodera._

_In the next chapter you will find out about what really happened to Takano and why he was in level three! Please read if you like~ I saw some people saying not giving the next chapter till you review so..._

_REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER~ Or I might stop it here?_

_Congrats LoopyHutton~ I will write a chapter about whatever you want! If you want too_

**-Naughty miss alice**

**xxx**


End file.
